


Avant de monter sur scène

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Juste un tout petit instant entre eux





	Avant de monter sur scène

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour
> 
> alors, ceci n'est pas un drabble sur la série Supernatural.. c'est juste un petit real person (j'avais dit que j'en ferrais jamais.. oublions ce détail) sur les acteurs Jensen Ackles et Misha Collins. (Dean et Castiel)
> 
> Alors, les fic real person c'est pas mon truc, normalement. J'ai lu quelques os mais sans plus et j'avais pas vraiment l'envie d'en écrire.. sauf que... Faut avouer que Jensen et Misha font rien pour éviter qu'on les ship... alors voilà. J'avais envie d'un petit peu de Cockles, j'en ai donc écrit un tout petit. 
> 
> Bien sûr je sais qu'ils sont chacun marié avec une femme, qu'ils sont pères de famille... et je les respecte énormément tous les deux pour les personnes qu'ils sont. C'est juste que, je suis humaine et les fantasmes, ben ça existent. VOILA !
> 
> Misha et Jensen ne sont pas à moi (est-ce pertinent de le préciser ?) et ils s'appartiennent à eux-même on va dire :-) Et je ne prétends pas du tout les connaître. Je les rencontrerai sûrement jamais
> 
> Bonne lecture. 
> 
> KitsuneA

**Avant de monter sur scène**

**-**

Monter sur scène, devant un public, ce n'est pas comme être devant des caméras et ça, les acteurs le savent bien. Cela n'a rien à voir. Le stress n'est pas le même. Rien n'est pareil.

Ce n'était pas que Jensen n'aimait pas ça, bien sûr que non, et puis, ça faisait partie du métier, alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais ça lui nouait toujours un peu l'estomac juste avant de poser le pied sur la scène.

D'habitude quand ils devaient y aller, ils étaient ensemble, Jared, Misha et lui. Mais ce soir, Jared était sur scène avant eux et Misha devait y entrer après lui. Alors il était seul, à attendre le signal derrière la scène, écoutant Jared répondre aux questions des fans.

Jensen se rongea l'ongle une seconde et il se retourna quand il entendit un bruit.

\- T'es en avance, dit-il à Misha qui avançait vers lui pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

\- Je m'ennuyais un peu, je voulais venir vous voir, Jared et toi.

\- Je vois.

Jensen se retourna vers la scène. C'était son tour. Il allait devoir y aller. Il sentit son estomac se contracter, il se retourna vers Misha, un sourire un peu forcé sur les lèvres :

\- On se revoit dans vingt minutes, dit-il avec un petit signe de tête.

Misha lui posa la main sur l'épaule avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner. Il regarda autour d'eux, puis se grandit légèrement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Jensen piqua un fard, se racla la gorge quand Misha s'éloigna d'un pas et cligna bêtement des yeux, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Désolé, je voulais te donner un peu de courage, murmura Misha, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

Jensen se toucha les lèvres du bout des doigts.

\- Et bien, je crois que ça marche vraiment, annonça-t-il et Misha releva la tête pour le voir sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire et Jensen disparu de l'autre côté du rideau sans plus attendre, accueilli par les cris des fans.


End file.
